Enemies and Allies
by A new dreamer
Summary: A new enemy threatens all the new Elysian Queen cares about. When two other worlders crash onto her planet, can she deal with them? And how is her family going to take her constant disappearances? What waits for the Queen of Elysian now?
1. Family

AND: Here's the sequel I promised. It looks to be longer than Nature's Way. A lot of loose ends from that story get wrapped up in this one. You MUST have read Nature's Way to understand 90 percent of this fic. Reading Those Left Behind will help at the beginning. Starts immediately after Those Left Behind. 

Family

Eva reached out and hugged her father. He held on to her tightly. She basked in his presence. She had missed him greatly.

"Dad," she whispered once more. He clung to her harder.

"I thought I had lost you," he said softly. Eva smiled slightly and pulled away.

"Yeah, dad. I'm back for now, but I have to go back to where I was soon," she said softly.

Don's mind pulled a 180 from weeping to full out I'm-your-father-young-lady mode.1 "And just where have you been, young lady?"

"Geeze, could he have started this any earlier," she muttered to herself then turned to him. "What all do you know about Mom's family?"

That had caught him off guard. He was about to reply "everything" but stopped. He had never met Maya's family. She had said she was estranged from them, but she never really talked about them. His look told Eva everything.

"I was with her cousin and couldn't contact anyone. Her cousin is dead and I've inherited some stuff that I need to take care of full time, but I'm taking a vacation and coming back home for a week," she said with a smirk at her father's expression. Man was she the queen of the understatement.

Eva turned to look at the headstones he had been crying at and gaped. She was looking at her own headstone.

"Okay, how did that happen? And do I have to mention this feels freaky. I'm not dead and I have a headstone," she said. Don looked back at the headstone and sighed. Now he was confused, who was in the ground if it wasn't Eva.

"I do not know," Don said softly. His eyes widened a second later. The others were still back at home and would probably faint or some other such nonsense if he brought Eva back without telling them.

His daughter had noticed the change. "The others are keeping watch on you, aren't they?" He sputtered at her question. "Well, let's just surprise them." She had a wicked grin on her face. Being around Ahn and Spring so much was not doing so well for her prankster side. It was growing, and woe to those that she decided to prank. Man were the guys in for a surprise.

(AND: I was really tempted to end it here, but decided I didn't want rabid reviews on my arse)

The two left the cemetery in silence. Don kept taking short glances at his Eva to make sure she hadn't disappeared again. Eva stared out the window with slightly glowing eyes, not that Don could see them. She was feeling the connection she had to Earth through her father's bloodline. She smiled slightly as she pushed her hair back over her ears, non-pointed ears. She was lucky she had been able to hide her mother's blood. After she had taken the crown, her Elysian blood became much more pronounced, meaning she got the pointed ears and canines. After a little experimenting, she found a way to retract her mother's blood so she could appear Earther.

"We're nearly there," Don said as the car pulled onto a long, dirt road. Eva gave a nod and turned to look at her father, really look at him for the first time since they had met in the cemetery. His eyes were dim, but a spark of life was coming back into them. He was pale and very thin. The only good thing she could see from his appearance was that he didn't seem to be drinking a lot.

They were soon at the house. Eva got a really evil looking smirk and slumped in the seat so no one from the outside could see her. No one was in the garage. They were all inside, waiting for Don to get back. The two got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Go in and don't tell them I'm here," Eva said. He turned to look at her with distrusting eyes but nodded. He saw the wicked gleam in her eyes that her mother had before she pulled a practical joke. He sort of felt sorry for the boys.

"Boys," Don called as he entered the house, "I'm back."

"Hey, Don," Rick said as he entered the kitchen where the garage was connected to the house and froze as he saw a young woman with pure black hair and ruby colored eyes step through the doorway and give him a smile. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched. Don turned around and gave his daughter a glare, to which she responded with a smile.

"Ghost," Rick muttered.

Eva giggled. "I am not a ghost, Rick. I just had to disappear for a while. Blame my mother's blood."

"Yo, Rick, Don…back…yet," Jordan said as he entered the kitchen and caught sight of Eva. Stan and Koji followed after hearing his tone. They froze at the sight of the white clad girl.

"Hey, guys," she said and gave a little wave. "I'm back." Jordan and Stan fainted.

AND: How you guys like? The real meat of the story is coming up soon. Hehehe. Hope you likes. Don't forget to REVIEW! I write quicker if I get reviews.  
1. Any young woman who has ever had her date meet her parents knows this guy. Guys, think of the first time you met your girlfriends father.


	2. To Return

AND: I am in shock! I got five reviews in less than 4 hours. Squee! I'm so happy that I'm giving you the next chapter now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Oban: Star Racers. (Forgot this last chapter.)

To Return

It was quiet and cold in the shadows where he watched the young princess talking with her family on Earth. He smirked. She had no idea what was to come.

"Well, what do you think?" a female asked from the shadows. The male figure turned to look at the shadow covered woman.

"Though Waterfist's death is unpleasant, we now have the advantage of a new queen to try to manipulate. If that fails, we go to plan B with your girls," he said and turned his gaze back to the image of the young queen Eva of Elysian. "I shall worry about the Elysian. You take care of the Crogs."

"Yes, Great One," the woman said and bowed as she faded into the darkness.

"Soon, little queen, soon you will bow to me," the male figure said and chuckled darkly into the abyss.

"I can't tell you guys where I was," Eva told the entire gang who had gathered in the living room once Stan and Jordan had been revived. A little ice water had woken them up in a flash, not to mention a few screams.

"Eva Spera Wei," Don began. Eva simply sighed and tuned the rant that was to come. She had gotten plenty of experience of that skill in her time living with her father.

"Eva, are you paying any attention?" Don growled. Eva turned and grinned at him.

"I just want to get some rest," she said. The sun had gone down an hour ago and she was exhausted from the teleporting to Earth from Elysian. The others agreed that they would hit the hay and turned in.

Rick had woken up that late that night. He had heard something, a soft singing, and decided to follow his ear to the source. Sitting outside in the waning moonlight was moonlight was Eva singing a beautiful song.

"I cry to the moon. The mother hears my prayers. I listen to the wind, and I believe in my dreams. We are one in this universe, we are one on this great land," she sang softly to the moon and bowed her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, little mouse," he said. Eva jumped and turned to look at him.

"I can sing, I just never let anyone else know it," she said in a low tone and crossed her arms. The patent pending Eva Wei pout was out.

"Sorry, little mouse," Rick said and sat beside her on the open porch of the house.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Rick raised an eyebrow at her. "You took care of my dad, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he replied with a small nod.

"Then I have you to thank for his health. I feared he would have died if you wouldn't have helped him," she said and sat down beside him.

"Where were you?" he asked. He was really curios about where she was. Her story she had told them just hadn't added up.

"I can't tell you, but if you're really that curious, know that I am loved where I was,' she said with a soft smile. "I have to go back at the end of the week."

That caught Rick's attention. "Go back?"

"There is a lot of stuff I need to do back there," she said and turned her gaze up to the waning crescent moon. "They need me there. Please, Rick, don't ask anymore questions about where I was and where I'm going."

Rick nodded and the two sat in silence beneath the silver moonlight before sleep called them back to their beds.

"I HAVE to go," Eva said and ran out the house. Yelling and slamming doors followed her.

"_Damn, I knew it was going to be hard to leave, but I didn't think it would be this hard,"_ she thought. It had been a week since she had arrived on Earth for her little vacation. Her family had tried to keep her from leaving.

Like that would stop her.

So now she was running at high speed through the woods where the entire adventure to reclaim the throne had begun. She sighed in relief as she out ran the others. She took the Eternium Gem in her hands and concentrated on Elysian. She felt the disconcerting feeling of being pulled apart and put back together. She opened her eyes and gazed at the tall towers of the sunbathed city of Shugoratuna'maldanishek'Rau, the capitol of Elysian.


	3. The Desert City

AND: Ok, to explain something I think people are wondering about, Eva would not tell the others where she had been or what she had been doing because she doesn't think they would understand. We can see in the show how xenophobic Jordan is just by the way he wants to blow away any aliens. The others would have been worried about her and she doesn't want that. Keeping them in the dark also serves the purpose of keeping them safe from her enemies.

Ok, now that that is over, this is the shiny new chapter 3 of Enemies and Allies. Enjoy! And REVIEW people!

NOTICE! PeasleysParakeet has drawn up some fanart that I think is so cute! Link is trg . deviantart . com/gallery Go check 'em out.

Disclaimer: See previous.

The Desert City

The sun beat down from overhead as Eva clung to the back of the jackrabbit known as her ancestor Rahika. Eva winced as they took another hop, which on average were over 30 feet per hop. She was starting to get a little sick. Was it possible to get sea sick without being near water?

Anyway, Eva was heading for Talshek'arum, the major city in the Komo'hi Desert of Yiansu. She had a meeting with Cor'ina of the Tan'gri tribe of desert walkers. The desert people had their own language besides common that all of the subjects on the three continents spoke. There were very few cities on Yiansu. Most of the people lived in tribes of nomads. Only four cities remained stationary: Talshek'arum, Amporium'arum, Elnishiuk'arum, and Paparuht'arum. Each was a bustling center of trade and commerce. Eva was going to work out a trade deal for more of the special minerals that the tribes sold to the mainland.

The city gate was open ahead, sparkling bronze in the midday sun. On the top of tall white stone sand scrapped alabaster walls, guards in red uniforms watched the desert. Quivers and bows were always within reach of the alert sentries. Eva growled and pulled down the hood of her dark brown cloak so that the sentries could see her face as she approached the city. A guard met her at the gates of the city.

"You Highness," he said with a deep bow. Eva nodded to him and dismounted from Rahika, who promptly disappeared back into the Spirit World. The guard began to lead Eva to the best taverna near the city's town hall. Golden stand strewn streets with people flittering about the markets in brightly colored clothing made her smile. The people of the desert were full of life, even though the desert was an extremely hard place to live.

"Wait here," the guard said as they entered the taverna called Tulasca, the Desert Rose in common. He led her to a small table in the back. People eyed the young queen with distrust. Waterfist had tried to control them. Many assumed she would be the same.

The Tulasca became quiet as an older woman in a dark red cloak with a golden disk with three small blue circle connected within it on the back. It was Cor'ina. Beside her, a teenage girl, her daughter Ada, looked around the taverna and placed a delicate hand on her dagger. Cor'ina nodded to the barkeep and walked over to Eva's table, Ada followed her mother.

"You Highness," Cor'ina whispered. Eva smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Ada gave the young Queen a smile and sat beside her mother.

"I am surprised you agreed to meet me this quickly," Eva said.

"We were surprised you contacted us," Ada said. Cor'ina smacked her daughter's leg. Ada winced and shut her mouth.

"I am not like Waterfist," Eva said, her voice darkened on her predecessor's name. Cor'ina and Ada nodded.

"Our people bring in about thirty pounds of Tak every three months. You said that the Forest People would buy half of that each time, is that correct, your Highness?" Cor'ina asked. Tak was a very strong mineral found only in the desert and was very useful for making weapons, primarily defense weapons like shields and such.

"Yes, that is correct," Eva said. Cor'ina nodded and looked to her daughter. The mother said something in quick Teshrek, their desert language. Ada nodded and left the table.

"Ada is getting a contract made for us at the City Hall. She should be back in a minute," Cor'ina said in a soft voice. Eva nodded and waited patiently for the teenager to return. Ada came back to the table and placed a few sheets of papyrus in front of the sueen with a bow. Eva read over the documents and signed them.

"It was a pleasure dealing with you," Eva said and bowed to the two. "I will be in Talshek'arum for three more days. I would like for your daughter to guide me around. I have not been here before."

Ada and her mother exchanged glances and a small nod. "I would be honored, my Queen." Cor'ina bowed and left the two young women in the taverna.

The duo stepped outside the dimly lit building and into the bright sun. They winced as the bright light hit their eyes. Screams filled the air around them and both girls looked up at a spacecraft of some sort falling from the sky and falling into the desert. Eva gasped and took off for the gates with Ada running beside her the whole way.

AND: What you all think? I want reviews please or I may stop writing for a while.


	4. Unexpected

AND: Me lovies my reviewers! Thankies for the wonderful reviews. In fact, I'll be taking my laptop to the family reunion this weekend just to work on more chapter for you all. I'm probably going to get flamed for this chapter. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Oban, own all of the new stuff you've never heard of before.

Unexpected

Eva raced to the sight of the crash on back of Kana the lioness ancestor. Her cloak fluttered behind her and she was thankful that she had put the hood up to block out some of the intense sunlight. Ada watched the smoke from the crash raise into the desert air and growled. Her bonded, a caracal named Ohn'ka, raced across the shifting sands towards the crash site.

"Not much farther," Ada called out. Eva and three other city guards steeled themselves for what they may find.

There in the desert was a giant ship, blackened by paint or the fire was anyone's guess. Eva thought the design looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was long and looked to be built as a carrier, meaning it was a uniform width. Metal panels stuck out of the ground, and fire raged in the ship. There were no charred bodies lying about on the sand under the unforgiving sun. Then Eva heard a low moan.

"There's someone here," Eva whispered to Ada, who had come with her to explore the wreckage. The guards were poking around it, trying to determine where it was from.

Ada nodded and pulled out her sword. She was ready to fight. The two turned around the stern of the ship and saw two bodies in the sand, both were alive and breathing. The two survivors had dark, shadowy skin and long ears. Eva felt her body freeze.

"Who are you?" Ada asked loudly from a distance.

One of the survivors sat up and looked at them. "I am colonel Toros of the Crog, escorting Princess Cylan to the Crog homeworld. Who are you?"

AND: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this out today. Hope you all don't try to kill me.


	5. Stressful Situations

AND: I want to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you all. This chapter is special for you. It is kind opf a filler, but it needs to be here. The rest of you lazy slobs, REVIEW or DIE!

Disclaimer: See previous

Stressful Situation

Eva stared at the two Crogs. The smaller of the two had to be the princess Toros was escorting. She was decked out in a veil that hid her face and long robes of red, gold, and bronze colored bangles. She had to be Cylan, Princess of the Crog Imperium.

"I am Ada of Elysian," Ada said softly, her eyes scanning the two for any aggressive movements.

Toros turned his attention to Eva, who was very thankful she had left her cloak up covering her face. Her facial marks were just too distinct. "I a Spera, Queen of Elysian."

Toros rose from the sand and bowed respectfully to her. After all, he had just crashed on her planet. Princess Cylan stood and looked Eva in the eye. She nodded and turned to Toros, who she nodded to as well.

"We can take you to Talshek'arum. You can get a caravan to take you to a port and head for the Capitol," Ada said and motioned for her bonded, who had grown to be earth-sized, to grow to his full height. Eva nodded and summoned Kana to her side. Both girls mounted up and offered a hand to the Crogs, even though Eva did it with slight fear. Cylan took her hand.

"Hold on," both Elysian girls said and their mounts took off at high speeds. More guards had come to the wreckage site and were saving as much of it as they could. Elysian may not have been the most advanced in technology, their computers and information storage being the exception, but they knew good parts and metal when they saw it.

The two Crogs clung to the Elysian women, though Toros would not admit to it later. Cylan nearly started to hyperventilate. She was not built for speed. The group soon arrived at the city gates, where upon arrival a contingent of guards escorted the two Crogs to a room in a nearby inn.

When the two Crogs were out of earshot, Ada rounded on Eva. "Why in the name of Solrius did you tell them your name is Spera?"

"My middle name is Spera," Eva said softly. "I won the Great Race, which means I beat Colonel Toros. Twice. He would kill me if he knew my real name."

Ada nodded her head solemnly and walked off to meet her mother back at the taverna. Eva stood in the middle of the street and sighed. Man was she going to be in big trouble when the Crogs found out her name. She groaned and headed to the inn they were being checked over at. She was nervous and people could tell. She let out a shaky breath and schooled her features like her teachers had told her to.

"Colonel Toros, Princess Cylan," Eva said. The two looked to her from their seats, where they were being checked over by Elysian healers. "The next caravan leaves tomorrow morning at dawn. I can come get you then. I have to travel back to the Capitol. You might as well just come with me."

Man was she glad she had to take those acting lessons in boarding school.


	6. Attack

AND: Hello! Is there anybody out there?

Interesting Quote: Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. – Abraham Lincoln

Disclaimer: See previous.

Attack

The sun arose and began to heat the sands once more. Eva had gathered the Crogs and guided them to the caravan of desert dwellers that would be taking them to the port. The trip was supposed to take a single day, not even four hours.

"Supposed to" being the key phrase there.

The journey started out normal. The sun was high in the air. The Crogs had been placed atop a very big cobra. Cylan was wringing part of her long robe in her hands. Eva rode beside them a top Rana. The desert sands shifted and sun beat down from above, but over all, the group was content. They only had a few more hours until they would be at the port.

Then it began.

A loud mechanical whine filled the air. Eva turned to look up into the sky and her eyes widened. A large ship of some sort had just appeared out of thin air. It was big, black, and looked kind of like a crab. She growled and clutched her cuspis. She knew instinctively that the ship was the enemy.

"Elon Shiftshot," Cylan said with a whimper and pulled back toward Toros. The ship turned and began to fire on the caravan.

"Shit," Eva swore. "Everyone run! Scatter!"

The sand turned to glass under the intense heat of the Elon ship's guns. Eva and Rana leapt about, trying to avoid the deadly blasts.Toros had grabbed his princess around the waist and was trying to get the cobra they were on to go faster. The other desert walkers in the caravan had started to kick up sand to make a screen for them to run away behind. It was partially working.

"Dammit!" Eva yelled and dove off of Rana and onto the sand as a shot got way too close for comfort. Getting up from the sand quickly, she turned and glared at the ship. Anger swelled within her. How dare these Elon come to _her _planet and cause this much of a fuss? The wind began to swirl around the ship, throwing it off kilter. Eva growled and the winds pulled the ship apart in a fiery mass of molten metal that plummeted to the dunes.

"How?" Cylan whispered and turned her attention to the Elysian queen. Her cloak had fallen off when she jumped. When Spera turned to ask if they were uninjured, Toros growled. Cylan turned to look in his eyes. There was only pure hate.

"_You_!" he hissed.

AND: Sorry for the lame fight, but I was in a rush. Well, do you people like?


	7. Seer

AND: New chapter with a possibility of more tomorrow.

On a sad note, Steve Irwin (The Crocodile Hunter) is dead, killed by a stingray sting to the heart in the Great Barrier Reef. He will be missed by the world. He was 44.

Disclaimer: ….Do I really have to continue to do this?

The Seer

Eva gave a small, nervous smile to the Crog colonel and bit her lip. The Crog in question placed the young princess on the sands. Upon touching the sand, the eight-year-old princess bowed her head and her muscles tensed. Neither of the older two beings saw this.

"You filthy Earth bitch," Toros growled.

Eva Brought the cuspis into a defensive position and prepared herself for combat. "First, I'm half Elysian. Second, I am the ruler of Elysian. And finally, third, I just brought down that ship without touching it. Do you really want to think about what I could do to a living being?" She filled her voice with false bravado. Sure, she could manipulate the wind on that grand a scale when she was pissed, but she had trouble moving it that much when she was calm. She only hoped that Toros didn't call her bluff.

"You're lucky you have the advantage, Earther," he said and backed down, not that he was pleased about that. Internally, Eva breathed a sigh of relief. He had not called her bluff. For the moment she was safe; then her attention went to the little Crog princess, sitting in the sand.

"What is wrong with her?" Eva asked her guardian. The Crog male turned to look at his charge and Eva would swear up and down later that he had paled. Quickly grabbing the Crog child and picking her up. His eyes widened and his body language read stressed.

"Not now," he whispered.

"The time is coming, when the one in darkness is destroyed by the glorious silver winged warrior of the light. On her right stands the golden one, the honorable warrior, with bow held in hand and the calming influence on the silver winged one. The child who sees shall be the guide and guard of them all. Together, the three will defeat the dark one and the Hunter will be born," the little Crog girl said and fell unconscious.

"She's a seer," Eva whispered and looked around Toros to get a better look at the princess. Toros growled at her. "We need to get to the port now. There is a healer there that can look her over, but to get there quick, you have to trust me."

Toros turned and glared at her. "I don't trust you. I don't like you, but if it will help Princess Cylan, I'll work with you."

"I don't trust you either. Don't like you or most of your kind by the way either," Eva said and turned her back to the now fuming Crog. "I call upon the ancestors; I need speed across the desert with two extra passengers. One is an unconscious one with the Sight. Please help me, us."

A soft silverfish light lit the air a flame and took the shape of a large cat with long legs, deep chest and whip like tail. They were looking at Mansi, former Elysian prince who had died to protect the desert walkers from a meteor. He had been brought back as a cheetah.


	8. Port to Capitol

AND: Hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I kinda dislocated my finger….I recommend never doing that. It hurts like a bitch. Anyway, Parakeet just did more fanart. Thank you Parakeet. See my last chapters to find the address for the fanart. Thank you and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: See last.

Port to Capitol

They rode on, the little princess-seer being held gently by her guardian. Eva focused on getting the three of them to the port alive. Over open desert and shifting sands they traveled on the back of a giant cheetah, which moved like the wind itself. Eva kept guide by the spirits and the way the wind blew. Nature wanted the little princess healed, and was going to make sure her warrior got her to help safely.

"We're there," Eva called as the sun hung overhead. Nearly three hours of constant running, and the trio had arrived at the port city of Elnishiuk'arum. Showing her face to the guards and ordering a healer brought to them fast, the Elysian Queen and the Crog Colonel were glaring at each other.

"Why were those Elon nothus homo1 after you?" Eva growled.

Toros merely looked at her in surprise for her language. "They wanted Princess Cylan."

Eva bowed her head. She understood why those vacca foeda2 wanted a seer. Seers were rare, and if their ability could be tapped, then the one who controlled the seer would know his or her destiny and could stop it from happening. She guessed that she was not supposed to have heard the prophecy Princess Cylan had spoken.

"Are you just going to stand their all day and do nothing?" Toros said with a sneer.

"That is none of your concern, now is it, Crog?" Eva said and growled once more. The air swirled around the room and the Colonel finally got the idea to shut up.

"We need to get out of here," Eva whispered softly. Toros looked over at her in confusion. "They know you two are on Yiansu, they know I'm with you after that stunt out in the desert, so they will assume we're heading for the Capitol and won't attack us there. It's too heavily fortified. Their only chance at getting Princess Cylan is when we're traveling by way of boat. They'll attack then, but it'll take them a while to get around the defense grid that General Spring would have put up after detecting your ship. We need to head out now."

Toros reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to, but he could not se any fault in her explanation. The Elon were not going to give up on getting his charge and would attack as soon as they were able. An hour later the two Crogs, Eva, and a healer were on the first boat to Eln, where a contigant of soldier would be waiting to escort them back to the Capitol. Man was Eva ever loving the vidcoms that Elysian had. Now all they could do was wait and pray the Elon were having a hard time with the grid.  
**000ooo000  
**_"So, she's getting smarter not to mention stronger. I must move soon,"_ the Dark one thought as he watched events from the shadows. Fortunately, or unfortunately if you're him, he couldn't hear Cylan's prophecy. He had cursed at the Crog's lack of a visible mouth for an hour before he had calmed down.

"Soon, very soon, the universe will be all mine," he said and laughed maniacally.  
**000ooo000**  
Prince Aikka stood before the gates of the Capitol. Spring had contacted him and sent a messenger to retrieve him, Ahn, and Canaan for help. Eva had been attacked by the Elon. His temper had flared at the thought of her being attacked, let alone possibly hurt. He would be there when she arrived with the Crogs the next day.  
**000ooo000**  
The die has been cast. Fate's chosen daughter has spoken. Nature's warrior is primed to strike, much like a snake coiled in wait for the unsuspecting mouse to get too close. The other part of her soul waits for her return, and the dark grows more powerful with each passing moment. Soon a collision would happen to which only Fate and Destiny would know the outcome.

1-Latin for Bastard (of a known father)

2-Latin for Dirty Cow

AND: On those notes, the ancient language of Elysian is Latin. When Eva is swearing in Latin, she's actually showing her Elysian heritage. She will be swearing in other languages (mostly Chinese and Japanese. I mean Wei is either a Chinese or Japanese last name, right?) later on. I will have translations posted.


	9. Meet and Greet

AND: Here's the next chapter, hope you all like this one. I would like to thank all my reviewers. You give me the push to write. I love ya. I've been in a bad mood lately, so I do have quite the amount of swearing (for me) in this chapter. Sorry. But I'm just in a really ticked off, I-want-to-kill-something lately.

Warning: Upcoming swearing in multiple languages. After all, Eva and Aikka hate the Crogs, and Toros despises them. Swearing will only happen at this chapter's beginning and later in battle. Translations are at the bottom.

Note: The languages of the races that I use for cursing are as follows.

Elysian-Latin

Naurasian-Assyrian

Crog-Swedish

Elon-Russian

Meet and Greet

One day at sea on board the most rickety old boat on Elysian, that's what the group believed that is, and the group was at Port Cali on the continent of Eln. Eva was just about to blow up at the Toros. The crew was on edge due to their queen being so irritated. The trip was tense to say the least.

"Finally," Eva muttered as the group had landed. She had all but run down the gangplank to the waiting crowd of people. Colonel Toros growled at her and slowly followed, with Princess Cylan clinging to him. Since she had awoken in the night, she had clung to Toros' cloak. She had been terrified and muttering about how the "Dark One" was coming when the day turned to darkest night.

"Eva," a very familiar male voice called out from the crown. Eva felt a smile spread across her face and her mood lift considerably. She walked forward and hugged Aikka.

"Figures that two vermin would be together," Toros commented.

"Shut it, kyojakuji," Eva muttered.

"Knulla dig," he muttered lowly. Eva just sneered and turned to her the Elysian soldiers.

"We need to get to the Capitol, and I want full guard on them. The child has the gift of Fate and Destiny. Those vacca foeda are after her," she said. All of the Elysians snorted at their queen's vocabulary. Spring sighed; she knew it was not a good idea for her to train with the soldiers.

"Then let's get going," Spring said and the soldiers fell into rank around the group. The now quite large group began their short hour long walk to the Capitol.

"What happened?" Aikka asked.

"They crashed into the desert. I went and found them, brought them to the desert city, and helped them find a caravan to take them to port. We were attacked by an Elon ship. I got pissed and sort of manipulated the air around it to destroy the ship. The Crog Princess gave a prophecy and passed out. I raced the three of us to the port where we got a boat and came here," Eva said quickly. Aikka stared at her, as did Spring and Ahn.

"That's…" Ahn started.

"I know," Eva said softly. "So what's been happening with you guys?"

The hour passed by quickly and with only a few insults being passed. The white stone city grew out of the dark jungle. Sunlight glinted off of the white city, making it glow. The large bronze gate stood open ahead. People of all sorts milled around.

Eva smirked and bowed to the two Crogs. "Welcome to the Capitol of Elysian, Shugoratuna'maldanishek'Rau. We just call it the Capitol."

Curses

Kyojakuji-Weakling (Japanese)(AN: Figured this would be the ultimate insult to a Crog)

Knulla dig-Fuck you

Vacca foeda-Dirty cow (AN: I'm making this the official Elysian phrase for the Elon)


	10. Open the Skies

AND: Hi everybody! How do you all like this story? Its major event is coming in about a chapter or two. Hehehe! I doubt anyone's gotten the tiny hint I left. If you have an idea who the dark shadow is, guess in your review and leave your e-mail if you're an anonymous reviewer. I'll send you a special one-shot prize just for you if you're right. I won't put up the next chapter for a few days, just to give everyone a chance to guess.

Oh, and T. You don't really count since you know what's going to happen. Everyone thank Thiendrah for being my sounding board for ideas. She's really helped me with future ideas.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Opening the Skies

"This is," Cylan began with her small voice.

"Yes, this is the Capitol," she said softly. The group walked through the bronze gate, all attention on the group. Smiles and small bows from the people gave the visitors an idea of how much their queen was liked.

"It is different," Toros muttered under his breath. Yes, the Capitol was different from the Crog capitol. It was full of life for one thing. Since the Elon attacked the Crog home world over three hundred Earth years ago, the planet struggled to sustain life. It was like something was leaching away its energy.

"Elysian is full of life. It is said that Elysian will bring the beginning and end of an age of darkness and pull the universe into an age of light and prosperity," Spring said and looked over at the princess-seer. "My sympathy for your gift, but there must be a reason the Mother of All gave it to you. May you some day find your own destiny."

The city's colors, white and bronze, filled the streets and lined pathways. Ahead of the group, at the heart of the city, was the White Palace of Rau. Soldiers were going through their paces and barely raised an eyebrow to the newcomers. After all, if they were being escorted by the General then the Queen must be safe.

The group gathered in the War Room. It was a large conference from with many charts, maps, and a large circular table in the center. Cylan and Toros were seated between two very hyper Elysian teens named Eiki and Emma.

"So, who's stupid enough to piss of Queen Eva?" Eiki asked and was properly smacked by Spring who was next to her.

"The Elon were after my charge. Our ship was damaged and we crashed here. They came after us and your queen did something to the ship and made it explode," Toros said.

"The vacca foeda were stupid enough to come here," Emma muttered under her breath, but everyone heard her. The Elysians in the room shook there heads and sighed. The Elon would never learn to not mess with them. It was suicide.

"We have to be rea…." Eva began when the sky turned as dark as night. Eva quickly rose from her chair and ran to the window. Purple-black lightening streaked across a cloudless black sky. A hole opened in the sky above the courtyard. Darkness seeped out of it and a body slowly descended from the shadows.


	11. The Dark One

AND: Well, it looks like minrowan is the winner. I'll be sending you a special story in about three to four days. Hope you enjoy. MintIceCream, you figured out where I got the scene from. No fair. I had to baby sit my cousins and was typing up last chapter when I was the Eris scene and I was told I got the biggest grin on my face. The scene I wrote sucked, big time. Please REVIEW. I live off of them.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

The Dark One

The figure known to them as the Avatar descended to the ground. Eva felt a chill go down her spine. Something was terribly wrong. The balance was way out of wack and her ancestors were screaming from the spirit realm. Her knees buckled as the Avatar turned his eyes toward her.

"Spring," Eva whispered hoarsely, "get every available fighter out there now. That is a threat." She had pointed to the Avatar, whose eyes widened slightly before a wind began to circle his body. Eva choked.

Spring had run like the wind, ordering soldiers left and right to bear arms against what the Queen had considered a threat. The members of the two visiting races stared at the scene in shock. They couldn't believe their ears. The Elysian queen had just ordered her people to attack the Avatar. It was sheer lunacy.

Aikka grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up gently. "What are you thinking? That's the Avatar."

Eva looked into his eyes and he gasped. Her eyes were dilated and looked to be in a panic. Her breathing was labored, as if she had run five miles without stopping. Her body was shaking and a light sheen of sweat had appeared.

"They are screaming, calling for his blood," Eva whispered. "The balance shifts at his feet. He is of the dark. No, he IS the dark."

"What?" Toros all but yelled. The little princess looked up at her guardian and bit back a laugh.

"The Dark One, the one who I have been giving prophecies about for the past 3 years," Cylan whispered. Toros and Aikka both looked at the young girl.

**OOO000OOO**

The soldiers were scrambling to the palace courtyard where the enemy had appeared. Armor glinted off of hastily put up torches. Bloodless steel and fletched arrows were at the ready. In the center of the courtyard, the Avatar floated. Spring gazed up at him and glared. There was something about him that was making her very nervous.

**OOO000OOO**

"Destiny," a silver haired woman called from a grey abyss. In front of her was a large black and white chess board. Some pieces lay broken and over to the side. Four pieces, three white and one black, caught the attention of any who looked at it. A young woman with long hair and a cuspis in her hands took the place of the Queen. A young Naurasian with bow drawn stood by her side. The King always stayed close to his Queen. A Knight of the Crog race stood ready for battle. The single black piece that glowed with malice, a black King, was in the shape of the Dark One, the Avatar.

A golden haired woman appeared beside the silver woman.

"Yes, sister," the golden haired deity known as destiny said.

Fate gave her sister a sad smile. "It is time. It is coming full circle."

Destiny smiled sadly. What would the Silver Wings have to sacrifice for the price of peace?


	12. Past Returns

AND: Hiya everyone. I wanted to update earlier, but I had a test, a biology test, yesterday and was exhausted because of it.

On another note, I bet some of you are wondering about Fate and Destiny. This is a joke the a few friends and I have going. One is Fate, who knows all that is far in the future. One is destiny, who sees the paths all life takes. And the final one, me, is the Destroyer, who completely screws up their plans every single time. Hehehe.

Warning: You all are going to hate me at the end of this.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Past Returns

The Avatar hovered there in the courtyard and watched as the Elysians got into battle formation. With a flick of his unseen hands, the shadows rose from around them and took on the forms of an eight eyes dog. He had summoned Hellions. 

**OOO000OOO**

Cold leeched into Eva's veins. She could feel death and swore she could smell rotting flesh. The first and only thing that came to her mind was the Hellions of the old Elysian legends. But, they could only be summoned by an Elysian, one of noble birth at that. Her confusion and pained played on her face before she stood and turned to the door. Aikka and Toros were already heading out. Eva waved a young maid, Roseline if she remembered correctly, and told her to protect the Crog Heiress before running after the males.

**OOO000OOO**

Spring was beginning to panic. She and the other warriors as well, knew the beasts they fought were the thing of stories and meant only to cause naughty children to behave. Some of the men were beginning think their Queen had summoned them. After all, the Hellions were the ultimate war tool of the House of Rau.

**OOO000OOO**

The trio of fighters ran down the empty halls in silence. Toros had removed two daggers from somewhere under his cloak. The Naurasian prince simply unsheathed his sword. Eva pulled out her cuspis and extended the staff portion without releasing the blade.

"We're almost there," she called to her fighting companions. Amazing, isn't it, how someone you view as an enemy can go to an ally in the face of a threat?

"Let's go," Toros whispered. Aikka nodded silently and kept his gaze forward.

Two Hellions jumped out at them. Eva let out a swift shriek, like a bird of prey might, and thrust her now bladed cuspis at one of them, striking it in the chest and watched as it crumbled into dust. The two males took care of the other in quick time. Eva was now more than pissed. The Hellions were meant to be called only by her clan. They were to be used only as a last resort to keep the balance and the Avatar went and perverted them and their purpose. They headed out the hall into the courtyard.

"So you have finally come, Elysian Queen Eva Spera Wei," the Avatar said.

AND: I was tempted to leave it here, but since I have so _many_ reviewers (This is a hint people) I decided to make it longer. A special gift to my loyal readers.

"Te futeo et caballum tuum(1)," she said. Her two fighting companions looked at her in shock.

"Now, now, is that any way for a queen to talk?" the Avatar said in the most condescending voice Eva had ever heard. Considering her father, that was saying a lot.

**OOO000OOO**

Around the courtyard, the Elysian soldiers, their bonded beasts rising up and fighting beside their chosen, were fighting tooth and nail against the Hellions. Blood and dust covered the ground. A few fallen soldiers lay about staining the earth a bright red. Spring growled and struck out at her opponent. Beside her, Eiki and Emma fought with fervor with blue steel blade daggers gleaming in the torchlight.

Darkness encased all.

**OOO000OOO**

"Spurius(2)," Eva hissed and began to draw the wind to her. Her pissed off mode giving her more power over the elements was something she really liked about this time. Hellions began to attack Toros and Aikka, but strangely left the young Queen alone.

"Oh, but I know my father, little Queen. After all, he was a member of your house," the Avatar said. Eva froze. "Oh, you didn't know? I am a distant cousin of yours. That's right. I'm part Elysian."

Eva was beginning to see red. How could a vile creature like him be related to her most noble house? Taking deep breaths, she calmed her nerves somewhat.

_"Malcolm,"_ Eva heard Alistar say from the Spirit World.

"Ah, so my illustrious sister finally decided to tell you my name," the Avatar said. Eva was put off balance by those words.

_"Summon me. I need to speak to this vacca foeda(3),"_ Alistar said. Moments later, a large glowing white wolf stood in the courtyard of the palace. She and the torches were the only light in the darkness.

"Well, well, it is nice to see you again, little sister. Have you changed your hair?" the Avatar said in a taunting way.

_"At least I have not sold my soul for so called immortality. You, Malcolm, have not changed since I last saw you,"_ she said with a growl.

"Yes, that was when you destroyed our mother's home moon," he said with a sneer. The darkness crackled with energy. Eva looked between the two in confusion before she began to remember her lessons.

Malcolm of Telatsi was the elder child of King Starseus of Elysian through his wife, Queen Morninth of …the Elon. Eva shivered at that. Her family had once been stained by the Elon. Alistar, Malcolm's sister, was the child of a tryst between King Stareus and a young maid in the palace. She became pregnant. Her name was Mabelium, and she died in childbirth. Alistar was announced as the heir to the throne, because of the old Elysian laws about females being the rulers because of their connection to Nature. Malcolm and his mother did not like this. When Alistar married a young nobleman, the two found an opportunity to get to her and killed him. They were planning on killing her as well, but they didn't expect her mate to be her Soul Twin(4). Alistar went insane for a period and blamed the Elon for her mate's death. She destroyed their home, the first moon of Elysian called Elosinth, and banished the Elon from Elysian. She killed her step-mother. Malcolm had vowed revenge upon her and her descendants.

Oh, boy, Eva thought. She was in deep trouble. The two siblings had begun fighting during her thoughts. Eva leapt out of the way and went to assist Aikka and Toros. The fighting had slowed as more of the Hellions were being destroyed. The wounded and the dead were being gathered together. The two trios of warriors had gathered together and were watching Alistar and the Avatar, truly known as Malcolm, fight.

The white wolf was losing.

"You cannot win!" he yelled and struck Alistar, who fell to the ground and dissolved into thin air. He then turned his eyes to the gathered warriors, specifically toward Eva. Eva brought her cuspis up in a defensive stance. He smirked at her and pointed his now visible black hand at her. A purple lightening bolt struck out toward the assembled Elysian. There was no time to move. It was coming closer to the group. Eva cried out as a body hit the ground.

The bolt had hit Prince Aikka in the chest.

Notes

Screw you and the horse you rode in on

Bastard of an unknown father

Dirty cow-this is a phrase Alistar started in reference to her step-mother, Malcolm's mother. It was eventually adopted by the Elysian populace as the way to refer to the Elon

A Soul Twin is someone who holds the exact match of your soul. You belong together and have a very, very, very deep connection. Removal of this connection, through death, may cause temporary insanity and extreme depression. Don and Maya Lunai Wei were soul twins. That's why he was hit so hard. Soul Twins may also be known as Soul Mates.

AND: I want REVIEWS! No more reviews, no more story. I like reviews. If I get more reviews, I may post more than one chapter a week.


	13. Silver Wing

AND: Well, everyone wanted it, so here it is. The next chapter. I would really like a picture of Eva from this chapter. If you happen to make one, send it to me immediately. I don't care how bad it is.

Disclaimer: You already know….

Warning: Cursing

Silver Wing

To say that everyone but the Avatar was scared of Eva was an understatement. They were terrified. Eva was glowing; a corona of silver-white light was forming around her. Yeah, they were terrified, though some would never admit to it later.

"Koro shite yaru," Eva hissed. The air around her crackled with unspent energy that was focused all at one opponent.

The Avatar smirked. "Really, now. How will you do that?"

**OOO000OOO**

"It has begun," Cylan whispered from within the safety of the palace. Roseline looked over at her in shock. It was the first she had heard out of the Crog Princess.

"What has begun?" Roseline asked.

Cylan turned to regard her for a moment then turned to face the wall once more. "The beginning of the end, the birth of the Silver Wing, the coming of the forgotten champion."

**OOO000OOO**

Eva moved forward slowly. Her hands were clenched at her side. The only thing she could hear was the screaming of her own soul. Her sanity went out the window. This _thing_ that dared claim Elysian blood had killed Aikka. She was pissed.

"You don't have the power to kill me," he said with a sneerish tone. The winds settled to deadly silence. The fires went out, leaving Eva as the only source of light in the darkness. Silence reigned. Cold filled the spirits of those watching the confrontation.

"I have the power," Eva said softly. Her head was bowed to the ground, tiny tears trying to leak out of her eyes.

"Crying, are we, your highness?" he said in the most condescending tone.

Eva's head snapped up. Her eyes were glowing yellow-gold and filled with anger and pain. The aura around her pulsed, even though she did not realize it was there. The Avatar looked upon her in the tiniest bit of confusion. He could not understand where the aura was coming from. After all, no Elysian queen could produce that kind of power.

"Tears are but wishes of the soul, furcifer," she said. A single tear fell down her cheek and fell to the ground.

The aura exploded into a blinding light.

Eva felt cold and hot at the same time. Pain blossomed from her back in the vicinity of her shoulder blades. Her face felt as though someone was slowly cutting figures into her cheeks and down her neck. The same feeling appeared on her arms and legs. It hurt, but at the same time felt wonderful for she could feel her energy, her power increase a hundred fold.

The light faded, and Spring gasped. Her Queen had changed. Her long pure white warrior dress was not pure white anymore. Silver marking, of a type she had never seen before, decorated it. Eva turned to look at her. Spring let out a squeak when she saw the same silver markings on her Queen's face and arms. Over the chest area of her dress was the symbol of a large bird, wings open in flight, in pure, glittering silver. Two long pieces of hair that aligned Eva's face were now pure white and a great contrast to her naturally dark hair. But most striking was what was on her back.

Two large, long silver-white wings glowed in the dark.

The Silver Wing had awaken and low to he who has awakened her.

Notes:

Curses in order  
1. I will kill you  
2. Gallow-meat


	14. The Fall of the Avatar

AND: Here you go, people. I am so happy that I'm getting more reviews. More reviews usually means more chapters in a shorter timeframe. On that note, I am an extremely busy college student. Please remember this as I may not be able to update sometimes for a week or so if I have a big test coming up or a project due. Also on that note, I just got Okami for the PS2 and am gaga for it. My parents haven't really been able to talk to me for 3 days. Thank you for reading this.

Disclaimer: See previous.

The Fall of the Avatar

While her subjects were watching her, Eva turned back to face the Dark One, the Destroyer, Malcolm of the Elon. She raised her hand and commanded her cuspis to appear in it. The normally wooden staff appeared sun bleached bone. The once silver blade now stood against the darkness as pure crystal. The darkness flinched away from her and her pure blade.

"This is the end of the Dark One," Eva said in a whispered with her head bowed. The Avatar backed away involuntarily. He would not admit it, but he was afraid of the pure light the young queen was producing.

"I will not be stopped easily," he said. The darkness reached out around him and flared toward Eva. She looked up and held up a hand. The darkness spread around her, flowing like water off of an invisible shield.

"I never said I was going to stop you," she whispered. Outraged cries echoed behind her. The Avatar smirked, thinking she had given in. "I am going to kill you."

The Avatar growled in outrage and attacked her, his unseen hands flying out toward her. She stood her ground. His hand came close when Eva moved with the speed of a striking snake. Her blade slashed open his hand and cool black blood flowed upon the ground. It splashed and glowed with a greenish light.

"So, you have been stealing the life-force of a planet," Eva whispered and looked at him in confusion. The Avatar growled and pulled his injured hand away. The darkness in the sky shifted suddenly. The Avatar looked up, as did everyone else but Eva. She simply held up her left hand and pointed at the sky. A thin stream of silver light shot out of her finger and pierced the darkness. The moon of Elysian, Shamba, stood proudly in the sky, her face full and whole.

"The Mother, Shamba," Eva said softly. The moon's light pulsed. The Avatar let out a scream of pain. His body was sizzling like cooking meat on a grill. He flicked his hand and the sky was once more filled with darkness.

"That trick will not stop me," he said, though his voice was labored. He struck out once more. Eva growled and brought her cuspis up and moved with the grace of flowing water. The Avatar's unseen hand fell to the ground. Blood once more showered the ground. Green light flared out of the blood once more and lifted to the sky. Eva gave a sad smile.

"You will die here," Eva said and held out her empty hand. The moon's light once more broke through the darkness, but this time the light was gathered into her outstretched hand. A small orb of silver light formed in her hand.

"Do you recognize this, Malcolm?" she whispered. He growled at her. "This is the same energy that destroyed your mother's moon; think about what it can do to you."

"Only if it touches me," he hissed and gathered the darkness around him. The wind began to pick up and the two warriors pushed their energy toward the other. They two attacks exploded when they came into contact. The Avatar looked smug as the dust settled and he could once more see, but a frown quickly made its way to his visage. Eva was no where in sight.

"You have not learned. Do you know how I got this power, Malcolm?" Eva's voice echoed from around the courtyard. The Avatar turned about; trying to find the source, more of his dark blood splashed the stones of the courtyard.

"This power is from Destiny and Fate, from the power of the future, and from my own heart," her voice echoed once more. "You made the same mistake your mother did."

The Avatar froze and turned to look at the Naurasian prince he had struck. His eyes widened and a sharp intake of breath was heard. The other Elysians were staring at each other in shock. They, of course, knew the story of Malcolm and Alistar. It was their history after all. But, if Malcolm had made the same mistake as his mother, Spring, like most of the other Elysians, turn to stare openly at Aikka. It just couldn't be.

"That's right," Eva whispered. The Avatar spun around and gaped at the sight of the Silver Wing hovering behind him. The great glow of her cuspis being the last thing you see before the darkness comes. Eva had decapitated him in one swift movement. Black blood poured from the wound for only a moment before his entire body turned into a black dust and a great green light emerged from the pile of dust. It shot straight up into the heavens, burning away the darkness and revealing the sparkling night sky overhead.

"It is over," Eva said softly and landed near Aikka's body. She gently reached out and stroked his cheek; tears once more began to leak out from her eyes, when she stopped moving suddenly. She couldn't believe what she felt.

A heartbeat thrummed beneath Aikka's skin.

AND: How you like? What do you think saved Aikka from assured death? The closest answer, or the most outrageous, gets a cookie.


	15. An Ending

AND: Here's the next part of Enemies and Allies. Thank you my friends for reviewing. I do want to thank my idea bouncer, T, once more. Because of her, I have been able to figure out where this series will end up. The next story in the series is Loyalty.

Warning: Fluff

An Ending (Dedicated to Thiendrah)

Aikka groaned as he awoke. He made notice of his surroundings. He was lying on a bed, the walls were a cream white, and a heavy antiseptic smell filled the air. He was in a hospital of some kind. He let out a brief sigh and leaned back onto the most uncomfortable bed in the universe. A soft weight at his side caught his attention.

Eva was asleep by his side, her head gently resting on her arms. Long black hair hung about her like a veil. Aikka felt himself blush and a small smile come to his face. Eva stirred and awakened. She lifted her head and smiled at Aikka before her eyes widened in realization that he too was awake. Eva stood up from her chair suddenly and ran out the door. Shouting was heard before a heard of people consisting of Elysian healers, Canaan and Ahn, and Eva once more.

"You missed the scariest thing I have ever seen," Ahn said and grinned. Eva blushed and slapped the back of the Naurasian female's head.

"Shut it, Ahn," she growled and sat down suddenly. She glared at the Naurasian female. The entire room laughed.

"What happened?" Aikka said as the healer finished checking him over. Eva blushed a brighter red. Canaan became very serious all of a sudden.

"The Avatar," he started and was interrupted by Eva muttering Malcolm under her breath, "attacked you. We thought you were dead."

Everyone was quiet for some time. This would be the hard part and they would have to break it gently to him.

"Have you heard of Soul Twins?" Spring asked in a whispered. Aikka nodded. He had heard of them, but they were mostly regarded as rare. To find your soul twin was said to be near impossible.

"Eva went nuts when she thought you were dead," Ahn said quietly.

"What does that have to do with Soul Twins?" he asked.

Eva stood up and turned her back to him. She was looking out the window at the sunset. "Elysians are odd when we loose our Soul Twin. Many of us go insane."

"But what does…?" Aikka said and suddenly stopped. He realized what she meant.

"I became the Silver Wing when I thought you were dead. We later discovered the attack has missed your vitals by mere millimeters, but I thought you were dead, and I killed Malcolm," Eva said and turned to look at him. She looked older to his eyes, even though she was blushing.

He took in a shaky breath. "What does this mean for our people, Canaan?"

"Their Highnesses are not going to like this, but there is little they can do," Canaan said with a shrug. "Ahn and an Elysian healer have confirmed you are Soul Twins. The laws are clear. No one can separate you two without earning the other's ire."

Eva and Aikka looked at each other, their eyes met, and twin smiles appeared on the faces. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad for them. Neither noticed Ahn and Spring share a sneaky glance along with wide smile.

Later that night, Eva and Aikka were alone in the hospital room. The healers still wanted to observe the prince incase anything happened. No one was willing to argue.

"Why did you ask Canaan about what our bond and what it meant for your people?" Eva asked and looked over at her Soul Twin. She was sitting beside the window and staring at the fading full moon.

"My parents had arranged a marriage to a noble girl of my people," he said. Eva growled and he laughed at her reaction.

"Laugh now, but remember, Elysians are more in tune with their animal sides than most of the other races in the universe. We tend to react like animals at times," she said with a smirk.

"What happened to the Crogs?" he asked, wanting to turn her attention away from the previous topic.

She shrugged. "We were able to transport them to their home world using the Eternium gems. That was two days ago."

He nodded and leaned back onto the uncomfortable bed. Eva smiled at him and walked to his side. He looked up at her and smiled as well. She swiftly leaned down and claimed his lips. There was a feeling of completeness between them.

Flash!

"SPRING, AHN, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT PICTURE YOU'RE DEAD!" rang through the night.


End file.
